


What I've Noticed

by Cookies_and_Biscuits



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Battle, Bisexual Lance, Cuban Lance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith, Hurt Lance, Insecurity, Keith is bad with feelings, Lance Needs a Hug, Lance is sad, Langst, M/M, Morse Code, MultiplePOV, PINING KEITH, Post Season 3, Pre Season 4, Sad lance, Self Esteem Issues, bi lance, everyone is in their original lions, fidgety, get ready to see lance suffer, im bad at tags, keithPOV, klance, lance is a mess, lance needs his moment in voltron someone plz help him, lancePOV, may add more later, tapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Biscuits/pseuds/Cookies_and_Biscuits
Summary: Lance has been, more distant lately...Keith has started to notice that the blue paladin wasn't acting like himself anymore. He talks less, and fidgets a lot. Keith wondered what could have made the blue paladin so distant and unlike himself. But maybe the blue paladin was never the confident and over joyed person Keith thought he was...HIATUS!!!!!! I will be redoing this entire fic after I finish my other one!! Tysm for the patience and for reading!!





	1. tapping

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is my first fan fiction. I hope it turns out okay XDD This is pretty self indulgent, but I think what I play out a ton of other people would love too. At least I hope!! If I ever make any mistakes please tell me!! Also, If you have any suggestions I would love to hear them!!

"Lance are you paying attention?" Allura questioned while staring directly at him. Lance looked up from the ground and nodded.

"Ya I'm paying attention." Lance smiled his best smile and hoped no one would notice his mask. Allura went on talking about a mission they might have to go on soon. Lance continued tapping on his leg in Morse code. No one else knew what he was doing. It was his little secret. It was a habit. Ever since he was little and his dad told him to tap Morse code when he was angry instead of yelling. He went on tapping away. Tapping things no one would figure out. Well hopefully.

Lance tapped out the word "attention" on his thigh and sighed. Allura was finishing up talking and he was ready to go spend some time in the training room. He needed to get better at fighting for his team. Especially close combat.

"Okay everyone, you are dismissed!" Allura happily said in her British accent and clapped her hands together with a smile. Shiro had gotten up to talk to Allura about the mission an Hunk and Pidge had started walking off to work on whatever project they were working on. Lance got up and started to make his way out of the room. Not noticing Keith watch him exit the door.

Lance started walking over to the training room. He was happy no one had noticed anything during the meeting. Or any other time for that matter. No one knew, but Lance was a ticking time bomb. When he was on earth, he had his family and antidepressants to help him out. In space, there were no antidepressants and siblings to comfort him. There was no mom to hold him when he felt like he was going to explode. The only thing there was was people who probably didn't want to have anything to do with him.

Lance sighed and entered the training room. The only thing that had helped him with his depression was training. No one really knew how much Lance actually trained. He would train instead of sleep. Keith was in there until around 12 at night. And Shiro got there at about 5 A.M. to do his morning workout. So Lance would pretty much train from 1 A.M. till whenever he felt like going to bed.

Lance didn't bother with his paladin armor and summoned his gun. He had been working on hand to hand combat but since he was so focused on that he needed a little more shooting practice. Lance got into a fighting stance.

"Start level-" Lance was interrupted by the sound of the training room door opening.

\------

Keith watched Lance exit the meeting room and go who knows where. Keith had noticed that the blue paladin would often go somewhere after the meetings were done. Sometimes he would emerge from Blue's hanger, others he would come from his room. Sometimes Keith found him in the training room, sometimes in the kitchen. Most of the time Keith couldn't find him.

Keith had noticed that Lance was getting more distant from the group. He wasn't spending as much time with them anymore. And he often looked sad. Keith would watch how his expression would change when he thought no one was looking. It was like he was putting on some kind of show for other people to keep them entertained. Keith had also noticed how fidgety Lance had been. Lance would often tap on things for no reason. And in a weird erratic order. Keith had sworn he recognized those taps from somewhere though. They seemed oddly familiar. Like he had heard it somewhere before.

Keith brushed it off for now an started to head off to where the blue paladin had gone. Keith had been following him for a while just for the heck of it. He really had nothing else to do so he decided that finding Lance was his new hobby. Keith had noticed that Lance had headed in the direction of the training room so he decided that that was probably where Lance was going. 

Honestly though, Keith wasn't just following Lance as a game. He really wanted to know where he headed off to everyday. He wanted to see Lance smile for real and not fake. Keith somehow thought that maybe following him would help him figure out what was going on. He wanted to help Lance through whatever he was going through. He was kind of infatuated with Lance. More like in love with him. Keith had developed a new found crush on Lance awhile ago. He honestly loved him. Like, he was pining him. Keith had denied it at first, but you can't deny it for long if it completely takes up your mind.

Keith had noticed that he had finally made it to the training room and was about to enter when he saw Lance standing in the middle of the room with his eyes closed and his shoulders hunched. He looked, a little lost. Like he was thinking about something he didn't know the answer to. Lance suddenly took a deep breath and opened his eyes slightly. Something Keith was not expecting was to see him look so down. To see those eyes look so depressed and self loathing. To see those deep blue eyes get a little darker. Keith watched him summon his bayard and get into a fighting stance. If he was going to talk to Lance he was going to do it now.

Keith opened the door to the training room and stepped inside. Lance had been in the middle of a sentence when he whipped his head around to face Keith. He dropped his fighting stance and stared back at him.

"Keith? What are you doing here? I thought you were going to talk with Shiro and Allura." Lance explained as he started walking towards Keith a bit.

"Well I wasn't." Keith simply said as he walked up to meet Lance a little more than halfway into the training room.

"Oh, did you want to train? You can go first if you want." Lance looked away from Keith and swung the arm holding his bayard toward the middle of the room. His other hand found his neck and he looked back at Keith.

"No I just wanted to talk to you a little bit." Keith explained while he put his hands on his hips, unsure of how else to act.

"Oh okay. What did you want to talk about?" Lance asked as his hand slipped from his neck an he rested both of his arms at his sides. He looked like he was pretty uncomfortable.

"Well, I was wondering why you've been so distant lately." Keith explained as he decided to cross his arms.

"Oh, um I've just had stuff to do." Lance said while looking away again. Keith noticed he had begun to tap on his thigh again. What was he doing that for? Was he just fidgety? It felt like more than that though..

"Okay.. But-" The alarms cut off his speech as they blared through the castle. Lance looked at Keith and ran to where his paladin armor was. Grabbing it he ran out of the training room and towards the changing rooms. Keith was heading out to do the same.

"Paladins, there is a Galra fleet attacking the ship. There are a lot of them. Be ready this time!" Allura's voice came booming through the speakers just as Keith reached his room to change into his Paladin armor. Once Keith was changed, he made his way to red and got into the cockpit. Once Shiro had gotten back from his time spent with the Galra AGAIN, the black lion had finally accepted him again and hey all switched back to their original lions.

"Lets do this red." Keith told his lion as he blasted out into space.

\------

Lance had just gotten in his lion after a very uncomfortable conversation with the red paladin when he was almost hit by a fighter ship. He swerved around the oncoming blasts and hit the ship with his own tail blaster. He was making his was towards the rest of the group when a couple more fighter ships targeted him.

"Man there are a lot today.." Lance said to mostly himself but also Blue as they blasted the fighter ships and kept on flying towards the rest of the group. Keith had made his way to Shiro, Pidge, and Hunk faster than him since Red was faster. Today there were tons of fighter ships and 2 big control ships. Shiro was making orders through the coms and Pidge was complaining about how she needed some help.

Lance had finally got to the main group and was watching out for any stray fighters. His job was to watch everyone's backs and he planned on doing it. He stayed above the group a bit and shot any fighter ships that got too close. 

"Okay, me and Pidge are going to try and take care of the first control ship while Keith an Hunk take care of the second big ship. Lance, your job is to cover us." Shiro explained as he and Pidge headed off to try and destroy the first big ship before it powered on its ion canon.

"Got it!" Hunk said while flying towards the second control ship.

"On it." Keith flew over to join Hunk.

"Roger that." Lance blurted out while shooting a few more fighters. He was happy to help the team in anyway possible, but lately Shiro hadn't been giving him more important tasks. Not that being the look out wasn't important. It was just, less responsibility. Like Shiro didn't trust Lance to do anything big. 

'That's why I need to train more.' Lance thought to himself as he blasted a few more ships. Shiro and Pidge were almost done taking down their control ship. So now he had to make sure Keith and Hunk had more support. Lance flew a little closer to Keith an Hunk. It looked like they were having a little trouble with the fighter ships that were over there. 

Lance watched as the ships ion cannon powered up. Shiro and Pidge had taken down their control ship and were heading back to where Keith and Hunk were when a huge fleet of fighter pilots appeared out of seemingly nowhere. While they were occupied, Keith and Hunk were still having trouble with the fighter pilots in that area.

"Shiro, I need to go help Keith and Hunk." Lance explained as he took down a few more fighter ships near Pidge.

"No Lance they can handle it, Please stay where you are and cover backup." Shiro strictly said while he blasted some more fighter ships. They weren't hard to take down, it was just the fact that there were so many of them.

Lance grunted in response and looked back to where Keith and Hunk were. They were having a hard time with the small ships and the ion cannon was almost finished powering up. If it wasn't destroyed soon it would fire at the castle-ship or maybe even one of them. 

"Shiro I have to go help." Lance repeated hoping there was still enough time to stop the ion cannon.

"Lance no." Lance ignored Shiro's response and flew over to Keith and Hunk while blasting fighter ships and trying to shoot the ion cannon.

"LANCE!" Shiro shouted but Lance kept going. Lance watched in horror as Keith was directly led into the ion cannons path while trying to fight off fighter ships. That was it. The ion cannon would go off in mere seconds and Lance was not going to watch Keith go down. Lance full blown sped towards Keith while on full throttle.

'I am not letting you die!!' Lance thought as he rammed into the red lion sending it flying. Lance heard Keith get jostled around a bit but he sounded okay. The ion cannon shot just as Hunk had bumped into the control ship with full force sending the ion cannon's beam off into space somewhere instead of at the blue lion or the castle-ship. Lance was glad the ion cannon hadn't hit him but he was still spiraling off into space at full speed from hitting the red lion. Lance watched in horror as he noticed he was heading straight for a meteor.

"LANCE!!!" Lance heard Keith shout his name and a couple other voices and words as the meteor started getting bigger and bigger. He was about to crash and nothing could stop him. 

"Dios mío"

Lance squeaked out just as everything went black.


	2. aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance refuses to get into a healing pod and Keith has finally figured out what Lance's tapping is all about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this turned out good XDD If you notice any mistakes please tell me!! thanks!!

"Lance!!! Lance do you copy!!!"

"Guys I need a little help here!!!

"There's another swarm of fighter ships on its way!!!"

"Lance!! Lance can you hear me!?!?! WAKE UP!!!"

Pain. That's all he could think of. Pain. Pain. PAIN

Lance groaned as he started to drift back to consciousness. His entire body hurt and he didn't want to move. He was laying on his side on the floor in Blue's cockpit with blood spilling out of a gash on his hip. He had some other minor scrapes and his nose was bleeding. There was blood dripping from underneath his helmet. He also had a major headache. Lance looked around and started to recall what had happened. He remembered bumping red out of the way from the ion cannon.. And then what?

The meteor.

Lance breathed in heavily and realized what had happened. He could hear jumbled voices calling his name and shouting for help. Was everyone still fighting? Were they still struggling??

 

It was all because of him. He probably could've figured out another way to save Keith and not become out of commission. He was such an idiot!! He completely ruined their chances of winning!! Keith could have probably dodged the ion cannon and the Hunk had managed to bump into the ship at the last second anyway so it didn't even matter!! How could he have just left his team to defend themselves without him!! He was such an idiot!! A stupid dumb useless-

"LANCE!! Can you hear me?!?! LANCE!!" His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Keith yelling his name. Keith? Keith!! Was he alright?? He probably would've been better off if Lance hadn't hit red in the side.

"Urg.." Lance tried responding and started to try and get up slowly. Everything hurt. Especially his head. Things were a little blurry. He might even have a concussion.

"Lance?!!?!?" Keith repeated once more followed by a couple other worried voices.

"Ya ya.. I'm alright.." Lance had finally managed to stand up and sit in Blue's chair. He put his hands on the thrusters.

"Lance!! Lance are you okay?? Can you still pilot?" Lance winced at the sound of Keith's voiced. It was too loud for his liking. Although he probably just worried them to death. What was he saying? Worry? Ya right!! They were probably mad at him for ruining this disaster even more.

"Ya I'm alright, just a little banged up... I can still keep going." Lies. He told a lot of them. He really didn't want to fly Blue. He was tired and sore and had a massive headache. But he refused to be more useless than he already was.

He started flying in the direction of the blasts and finally found where everyone was. There were still a ton of fighter ships. The two control ships has been destroyed, but they couldn't worm hole unless all the fighter ships were gone. It looked like Lance had left them with a lot to deal with.

"Lance. Once we get back we are discussing what you just did. I told you not to go and help Hunk and Keith they were fine on their own." Shiro said in his leader voice. Sounding very disappointed.

"He was just-" 

"Keith it doesn't matter if he was just trying to help. He put you and the rest of us in danger by doing something so reckless. You two had it and in the end Hunk hit the ship so it wouldn't have hit you anyways. There are no excuses." Shiro interrupted Keith and strictly scolded him. Lance listened to the two of them arguing and tried his best to get back into the fight. His everything hurt but he was trying his best not to show it. He already royally screwed up the mission he couldn't screw it up more by being useless.

"Lance are you alright?" Hunk asked, intervening the bickering duo.

"Peachy." Lance lied again. He was not peachy. He felt like he as going to hurl. The fight was almost over though, and after that they would all go back to castle. Lance would get a thrashing, and then he would go to bed and wallow in self pity.

The last fighter ship was destroyed and they started heading back to the castle. The only other words exchanged throughout the battle were orders from Shiro and grunts in response. All of them were tired and hungry. Lance couldn't complain so he kept his mouth shut. Everyone flew back into their hangers and finally they would have time to rest.

Lance took off his helmet and sighed. There was blood in his hair from whatever head wound he required. The gash on his side wasn't too bad and it had stopped bleeding. But it hurt like heck!! And he probably had a concussion to accompany it. A couple scratched here and there and a nose bleed but that was it. It was his fault anyways. He shouldn't have done something so reckless. Recklessness was Keith's thing!!

Not wanting to go and deal with Shiro, Lance stayed with Blue a bit longer than he probably should have. Wanting comfort from the one thing that had ever really accepted him for who he was other than his family. Although they didn't count. Your family is basically forced to love you.

"Hey Blue?" Lance asked the large mechanical lion. He heard a sort of little purr in response.

"Do you think I'm useless? The seventh wheel? Replaceable? Expendable?" Lance sighed and brought his legs to his chest on his chair.

Lance heard a little hiss in disagreement and Lance wondered if she actually thought that or just didn't want to have to deal with his crap. Lance sighed and stood up. Blue's jaw opened up and Lance slowly but surely made his way outside of his lion. He felt a little dizzy, so he decided to sit on Blue's paw for a bit. Curling up into himself a bit. He leaned back and put his hands behind his head. Just enjoying Blue's company while he still had it.

\------

Keith exited his lion with a slouch in his shoulders. His body was sore and he just wanted to take a nap. But he had to figure out what happened with Lance first. He sounded like he was trying way to hard to keep in focus while he was talking to him back in the battle. Keith did not like that voice. The voice that sounded like it was about to give up. The voice that sounded like it was loosing its strength. Keith walked outside of his hanger and saw Pidge and Hunk talking in the hallway.

"Hey guys, have you seen Lance yet?" Keith walked up to them and crossed his arms. Hunk looked worried and Pidge looked annoyed.

"No, we haven't seen that dork yet." Pidge replied and adjusted her glass a bit, one hand on her hip.

"I don't think he left the hanger yet.." Hunk looked at him and sighed.

"Ah okay, thanks." Keith was about to walk past them to find Lance when Hunk put his hand on his shoulder. Keith turned back around and stared at hunk.

"Did you notice how Lance was acting?" Hunk asked and twiddled his fingers a bit. Pidge just grumbled and crossed her arms.

"Uhh, not really. What do you mean?" Keith asked and used put his hands on his hips. He really didn't know what Hunk was talking about. He was too focused on the battle until Lance up and decided to risk his life to push Keith out of the way of the ion cannon. Even though Shiro said his help wasn't needed, Lance had actually saved Keith. Sure, Hunk bumped into the control ship at the last second and moved it out of the way. But Shiro wasn't there. If Lance hadn't bumped him out of the way. The ion cannon would have surely hit him. Hunk had hit the Control ship AFTER it shot the ion cannon. The only reason Lance hadn't bee hit was because of the momentum from pushing Keith out of the way. But if Lance hadn't hit Keith, The ion cannon would have hit him. Or at least grazed him.

"Well, he was more quiet than usual. I've noticed it a lot actually. But today he barely talked at all. The only time he said something was to ask Shiro if he could help us. He was also tapping a lot? Like I could hear a faint tapping noise so I decided to pull up the video feed in Blue and Lance was tapping on his thrusters. It was weird though. Like I've seen him do it before. But I don't think its just tapping? I don't know how else to explain it.." Hunk said and looked away from Keith while waving his hands around.

"Ya I kind of noticed the tapping too.. We'll have to talk to him about it at some point." Keith wanted to end the conversation with Hunk as soon as possible. He didn't hear Lance that much during the battle, but he didn't think much of it. And now someone else noticed the tapping? There was no way that was just tapping.

"Well i'm going to go look for him. Tell Shiro I'll meet him in the control room with Lance soon." Keith didn't even wait for a response as he stormed off towards the blue lions hanger.

Keith had finally reached Blue's hanger. He opened through the door when he heard Lance talking. To himself? To Blue? Maybe it was Blue. Keith walked forward a bit so he could hear better but he didn't reveal himself. He felt bad for spying but he also wanted to hear what Lance was saying.

"Hey Blue, do you think you could find another paladin?"

What?

What?!!??! What did he just say?

"It's just, I don't know. I completely ruined the battle today. Like I couldn't even do the simple job Shiro asked me to do. Hang back and cover fire. I couldn't even do that right. If I could Keith and Hunk probably wouldn't have had such a hard time with fighting off the ships. And then I was useless after battle too? I know you disagree, but I'm just so useless. I bet anyone else could be a better blue paladin than me."

Keith couldn't believe what he was hearing. Lance? Useless?? The opposite of it!! Lance kept this team together and made everyone relax. His stupid jokes actually made them all feel a little less tense. Lance was a skilled shooter and a great pilot. In fact, if it wasn't for him, Keith might've been dead right now!! 

Suddenly, Blue let out a loud hissing noise but a soft purr afterwords. She was probably disagreeing with Lance. Good!! Blue had the perfect paladin and that paladin was Lance!!

Lance sighed and sat up a bit.

"Thanks Blue.." He got up and started walking towards the hanger door. Head down.

Now that he got a closer look at Lance, He looked terrible!! The black under suit was ripped near his hipbone and there was a cut that had seemingly stopped bleeding a little while before on his side. There was blood in his hair and his nose had the remains of what looked like a nose bleed. His armor was beaten up and he looked pretty beaten up. He was limping a little bit, favoring his side without the gash on his hip, and he was kind of tripping over himself. He looked completely out of it and his pupils weren't the same size. A sure fire sign of a concussion. And Lance said he was peachy?!!? Far from it!!!

Lance had almost reached him when Keith finally decided to reveal himself. 

"Hey Lance!! I was just coming to get you!" Keith tried not to sound as worried as he was as he walked up to meet Lance from where he was hiding in the doorway. Lance looked up at him with shock written on his face.

"Oh, hey Keith. I was just going to go into the control room to, debrief, with Shiro." Lance admitted to himself and rolled his eyes with a small little smile on his face. It looked force and too fake. He wasn't happy at all.

"You look pretty banged up. Maybe we should put you in a healing pod?" Keith asked with a small awkward smile and hit eyebrows knitted in a worried position. Keith hoped he would say yes.

"Nah I'm good. I've got to deal with the boss man anyways for my screw up." Lance had bushed Keith off and started to walk past Keith.

"You really did save my life you know. Despite what Shiro said." Keith said and started to follow after Lance. It was pretty easy to catch up with him. He was walking pretty slowly and he looked like he was about to topple over. He really needed a healing pod. Screw peachy. He was not fine.

"Sure." Lance's response was simple as he kept walking. Keith frowned and kept walking beside him. The rest of the trip was silent. It was mostly just Keith trying to keep pace with Lance. But not because he was walking fast, because he was walking slow. He almost toppled over a couple times but he didn't ask once for help. Keith was going to have to force him to go into the pod if he didn't agree after talking with Shiro. He obviously had a concussion and he looked like he was in a ton of pain. They finally reached the control room and Lance and Keith entered. Shiro was standing in the middle of the room, arms crossed. Allura and Coran had probably been talking to him. Hunk and Pidge stood next to him. Pidge's hands on her hips and Hunk's at his side.

"Lance, we need to discuss your reckless behavior today." Shiro uncrossed his arms and put them on his hips. He did not look happy. This was going to be a long conversation.

"Yes, I know it was reckless and stupid. I won't do it again. I'm sorry." Lance simply said and looked down.

"Thank you for apologizing. But what you did today was unacceptable. You disobeyed a direct order and tried being the hero. Keith and Hunk had it covered. Next time you need to hang back and provide cover. In fact you barely even did that. Not to be harsh, but I think you need more training with your lion. You only sleep all day and you have been even more distant with the group. We have no idea where you go off to everyday and its starting to get old. If we need you for something we need to be able to find you." Shiro stated as he looked very dis-pleasingly at Lance. 

But most of that stuff isn't even true!!! Lance trains everyday!! And even if he goes off everyday he's always ready when we need him. He's been getting better at hand to hand combat and shooting!! He did an excellent job providing cover today!! There was just so many fighter ships and most of them were coming from the control ships. He helped in every way he could. He even saved Keith's life for goodness sake!!

Keith was annoyed. Really annoyed. Was Shiro blind? He were scolding Lance for trying his best! And could he not see the many injuries that decorated Lance's body?? He needed a healing pod stat!! He's literally swaying right in front of us!! He wanted to say something to defend Lance, but he stayed quiet. Choosing to see if Lance would defend himself. Unfortunately, that's not what happened.

"Yes sir.." Lance replied and looked Shiro straight in the eye. He started tapping against his thigh again.

Since when did Lance ever call Shiro Sir?? And there's the tapping again!! What was he doing?? Keith watched Lance's hand closely an listened the best he could while Allura started talking to Lance as well. The tapping seemed so familiar. Like he had heard or seen it before. It was on the tip of his tongue!!!

wait.

WAIT.

Morse code!!!! Lance was tapping in flipping Morse code!!!

Keith's eyes widened in realization. How did he never notice?!?! He was a pro at Morse code!! He learned it on his free time when he lived in the shack!! It was so obvious as he now realized it. How did Lance know Morse code? Maybe he learned it for the Garrison?

"Keith, Lance rammed into you. Is that correct?" Keith's thought's were suddenly interrupted as Allura questioned him. Keith's head snapped up and he stuttered a bit.

"oh, ha, ya Lance pushed me out of the way with his lion." Keith told all the eyes staring at him with a look of shock still on his face. Hopefully no one noticed.

"I see." Allura replied and started talking with Shiro a bit about Lance. Keith wasn't paying attention though. His eyes drifted back to Lance's hands as he tried to decipher what in the world this kid was saying. Keith narrowed his eyes and spelled out the word in his head.

'Uncomfortable.'

Uncomfortable? Did Lance tap what he was feeling? It made sense if he was. He couldn't say them out loud so that was a good way to do it. Keith deciphered what he was tapping next.

'Stupid' 

Stupid?!?! Was that what Lance was thinking??

'Useless'

What???

'seventh wheel'

'replaceable'

'expendable'

'worthless'

'ugly'

'idiot'

Keith watched in horror as the words kept piling up. He wasn't even trying to decipher them anymore. He knew they were all words of self hatred. Had Lance always thought like this? Did this mean that every time Lance tapped away on his thigh or the table he was tapping words of self hatred?? How had no one noticed?? How had no one seen that Lance constantly wore a mask? How had he not noticed!? How had he not noticed that the one he loved had a constant stream of insecure thoughts running through his brain?!?!?

"Lance are you okay?" Keith's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Hunk's voice. Keith whipped his head around to look at Lance. He was too caught up in trying to keep up with Lance's fast tapping to notice the actual person tapping.

As soon as he saw Lance he noticed the pale and clammy skin. He was swaying a little and he was still favoring his right side which was the side without the hip wound. He looked sick and like he was struggling to keep his eyes open. He had stopped tapping.

"Lance..?" Keith asked wondering if he had heard Hunk. All eyes were now on Lance and they all shared the same concerned look.

"Ya ya, I'm.. I'm fine...." Lance slurred his response as he suddenly toppled over and fell to the floor.

"Lance!!!" Keith quickly closed the distance between them and put Lance's head in his lap. Lance was sweating bullets and his eyebrows were knitted with a worried expression. He has passed out for the second time today and his lips were ever so slightly parted. Everyone else had hurried over and bent down to see Lance better.

"What happened?" Shiro got on one knee and put his finger on the side of Lance's neck and took his pulse.

"Well, I, He.. He refused to get into a healing pod after he got out of the blue lion and wanted to talk to you. I think he has a concussion and he has a gash on his hip." Keith replied a little disoriented as he turned Lance's face to meet his and he studied his expression.

"Okay everyone, lets get him into a healing pod." Keith picked up Lance bridal style as everyone got up and started running to the med bay. Lance wasn't heavy. In fact he was pretty light. Did this boy even eat? Keith had noticed that Lance wasn't coming to dinner as often. And He never saw him at breakfast. Keith just assumed he wasn't hungry and that he got his breakfast before all of them. Keith decided he was going to force this boy to eat as soon as he woke up from the healing pod.

They had finally reached the med bay and Keith set Lance down on the table at the side of the room. Coran took off all his armor and asked Shiro to put him in the pure white healing pod suit while he got the healing pod ready. Once Lance was finally in the suit, Coran Lifted him up and put him in the healing pod. The light blue glass door shut and Lance stood lifelessly inside. Coran went to check his vitals on the small screen in the center of the room.

"Lets see. It says here he had a concussion and the obvious gash on his hip. Otherwise he looks about okay!!" Coran Happily cheered and smiled. "He'll be in there for about one full Quintant!!"

"That's a day right?" Hunk leaned over and whispered to Pidge. She nodded and Hunk looked satisfied.

"Well now we just wait! Why don't we all go and get some food in the kitchen then?" Allura said and started to head towards the door. Shiro quickly followed after her with Coran. Pidge followed closely behind.

"See ya soon buddy." Hunk told the boy in the healing pod and then turned to walk out the door. Keith watched them leave and then walked over the Lance's pod. He put his hand on the glass and sighed.

"Thank you. For saving me." Keith turned to catch up with the rest of the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I hope you enjoyed!! If you have any suggestions feel free to tell me!! Also critical feedback is always appreciated!!! Positive comments make my day!! Stay tuned for the next chapter!!!!
> 
> If you notice any mistakes please tell me!! thanks!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!!! If I made any mistakes I would love some feedback!! And also once again if you have any suggestions feel free to tell me!! I'm kind of going with the flow for this. Also, feedback and nice comments are always appreciated!!! They make my day and make me more motivated to write!! I hope you enjoyed this, there's more to come!!


End file.
